Weapons such as handguns have been attached to various parts of the human body and have generally been positioned to be readily removed by the wearer. For example, law enforcement officers and military personnel may carry handguns or other weapons in a position that allows the weapons to be readily accessed and drawn. In general, a weapon that can be readily removed would be visible on the user.
In some instances, users may carry weapons such as handguns in a concealed manner for a variety of reasons such as personal protection. The weapon may be concealed to hide the presence of the weapon from outside observers such as an attacker. In some locations, the right to carry a weapon is premised on being able to conceal that weapon so that another person cannot detect the weapon on the user. This would generally include directly viewing the weapon as well as being able to detect the outline or presence of a weapon through additional clothing.